1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power devices, and particularly to a power device with low standby power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a commonly used power device 100. The power device 100 includes an input unit 10, a power factor unit 11, an output unit 12, and a control signal port 13. The output unit 12 includes an output transformer T1 having two secondary windings N2 and two electronic switches 24. The electronic switches 24 are respectively connected between the two secondary windings N2 and two output ports 14 to provide power to loads. The control signal port 13 controls an on/off state of the electronic switches 24.
If the loads enter a sleep state, the power device 100 opens the electronic switches 124 under control of the control signal port 13 to deny power to the loads. However, the input unit 10 and the power factor unit 11 are still connected to input power, causing power loss.